


Champions

by Melibell



Series: Au-Courant [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibell/pseuds/Melibell
Summary: This is what happened before Dictatious ended up in Arcadia in the next fic. Main ship is Blont aka Blinky/Arrrgh~~ This is five ish years ago. So Blinky is 23, Arrrgh is 25 Dictatious is 29, Stuart is 31, Kanjigar is 30. Deya is 32 Bular, Draal are 13 ~ 14.





	Champions

Blinky looks up at the clock, the class is almost over but it's those last minutes that make the day drag on. Today is the last day of the semester and freedom until September. Blinky likes takes the summer off just because. He is not in a rush to go anywhere. The only thing on his mind really is that he is one step closer to having the tools to find his brother. He did get sidetracked with school and life but a lead surfaced. Blinky will be flying out to England tonight to chase it. Vendel keeps trying to dissuade but he already bought a ticket so nothing can stop him. The teacher finally dismisses them. He grabs his bag, almost forgetting to close it. Luckily no books spill. Blinky runs down the hall, dialing a cab. He has failed the driving test so many times that he doubts driving is in his future. 

It's the normal May day with the sun shining but the chill of spring not having gone away to the summer California heat.

He had already packed his bag and stashed the rest of the stuff with Vendel. He did get accepted to more prestige colleges but after Dictatious ran off he decided to stay in town. He was born in England but it was too long ago for his mind to remember. It will be a journey for sure. He is supposed to meet someone named Deya when he gets off the plane. He has an address for his phone to follow so it should be okay. He grabs the suitcase from his dorm running out, throwing the key on the front desk. 

"Where are you in such a hurry Blinky?" the dorm keeper peaks out behind the desk. Blinky pauses, holding the door open. 

"England, on an adventure." he grins, "I have to go! I'll be back next year, probably, bye." he does not wait, the door slams shut behind him. 

The cab is idling when he gets to the pickup area. Blinky throws the suitcase in slamming the back shut. Running around the cab and getting in. 

"The Airport, right now please, as fast as you can." he breathes out. 

The cab driver nods, flicking the meter down. 

Aarghaumont looks down at the man tied up before him. 

"Talk, where?" the man is whining, covered in blood yet he holds a defiant gaze in those deep purple eyes. 

"I have no idea what you talking about champ, I'm afraid ya oughta be more specific." he spits blood on the pavement, pulling against the chains.

"You know what. Tell." Arrrgh punches the man. 

"Enough" a voice comes out of the darkness. Arrrgh steps aside with a bow.

"You will tell me where the amulet is or you will die. It will not be a slow death, I will have my general here peel the skin off your flesh and the meat of your bones as your blood drains into the pavement. You will be alone writhing in pain as that useless life leaves your eyes." Gunmar leans closer. The bound man spits, missing by an inch.

Gunmar rolls his remaining eye, snapping the man's neck. 

"Clean it up and find me another who has something to offer this time" Gunmar kicks the chair knocking the body over. 

Arrrgh nods as Gunmar leaves. He unties the bonds hoisting the body over his shoulder easily. It took them weeks to find anyone who even heard of this amulet. The man had contacts so maybe finding someone this time will be easier. If Gunmar keeps killing them they won't get any closer to the trinket. 

Blinky looks around, it's dark when he finally gets out of the airport. He didn't have anything problematic in his luggage, mostly books and some clothes. So the customs only took about an hour. 

There is a man he does not recognize holding a paper that reads *Blinkous Galadrigal.* He approaches the burly man who must have never smiled in his life. 

"Hello I am Blinkous, Blinky to my friends and you are?" he smiles holding out a hand.

"Kanjigar. Save the pleasantries. I am here on a job, which is to escort you to Deya." Kanjigar does not shake his hand, folding the paper. 

"Right yes, lead the way then! I am excited. She told me in the email that there was a lead on my brother." he hurries to keep up with Kanjigar's longer strides, the suitcase wheels thundering behind him. "We thought Dictatious was dead, you know. It had been fourteen years after all. When I got the email, to think him found and alive. It was an occasion for celebration!" Blinky almost runs into Kanjigar as he stops. 

"Put your luggage in the back." is all the surly man says. 

Blinky scrambles to pick it up and throw it in. Kanjigar starts driving before he even fully closed the door. 

"So uh Kanjigar was it? Do you know why else she called me? The email said my help was needed but I do not know what I could possibly offer." he tries to pay attention to where they are driving. The car is on the rich side so whoever this is more important then Blinky realized. 

"Deya will fill you in. It is not my place." Kanjigar states putting on music loud enough to make it difficult to talk. Blinky frowns but decides instead of trying to talk to someone who clearly has no desire to do so he will think on what awaits him at the destination.

It's starting to rain as is to be expected of weather here at this time of year. It rains almost every night with a murky day. It should be getting to be better weather in time. His hair sticks to his face, as water runs past his eye. Arrrgh looks down at the phone then at the house before him. The address seems to match with the text. He could go in gun's blazing or be more careful. Gunmar instructed to take everyone in alive. Arrrgh tightens the armored vest before zipping his jacket. Knocking on the dark unassuming door on a quiet street. 

Blinky looks around as they get farther and farther out of London into a more peaceful country like area. They pass horses tethered on the sides of the road.

They pull into a circular street with houses built next to each other with no space, different then what he is used to in Arcadia. It is not that late but most of the houses are dark. They pull up to a house that is almost identical to every other house on the street.

Kanjigar gets out and grabs his suitcase, going up the driveway without a word. Blinky unclips the seatbelt, moving too fast and getting caught as it shoots back. He rubs at his shoulder, slamming the car door shut as though it had personally offended him. 

The rain is drizzling when they get out and Blinky rushes to get under the awning of the house. Kanjigar holds the door open impatiently. Blinky enters the home

"Sorry. Nice home you have here. Is it yours? We took quite a journey to get here. The rain is sure coming down. I'm glad I didn't have to search for this place alone." Blinky takes of his coat hanging it up, and throws off his shoes, looking around. Kanjigar shakes his head. 

"Do you always insist on talking this much? Sit down while I tell Deya you are here." Kanjigar drops his bag on the floor with a thud. Blinky is grateful he didn't pack anything fragile.

"There is no need for that Kanjigar. I have been waiting for Blinkous, come, we have much to discuss of your Brother." A strong female voice used to command. Blinky jumps up, her hair is brown bordering on red with both sides showed and the rest in a mohawk. She is on the heavier side much like Blinky but it is clear most of that is muscle. Much unlike him who dabbles to have some but nothing compared to her. She has an intimidating but also kind air about her. Blinky bows, she chuckles and gestures for him to follow.

They go through the house to the back. It seems much bigger then he thought with many doors leading into several rooms, he hears the music play softly past several in a variety of styles. Deya notices his lingering.

"I help the ones here that are unfortunate enough to remember. Come there is much you need to hear." She keeps walking down the hall towards a staircase. 

"Remember what?" He runs to catch up.

"Nothing you wish to know Blinky." Deya takes something out of her pocket. She places it in the wall which then proceeds to slide open.

"Uh, mam, why do you have a sliding spy door or wall that is, in your home?" This whole situation getting much too surreal for him.

Deya laughs. "I know you are a naturally curious man, but some answers are better left unknown, just take it in stride." She goes through to the newly opened metal room. Blinky has never been good at taking things in without questions, of which he has many. The walls look to be made of reinforced steel. Strange paintings of some sort of bridge and strange creatures in some sort of battle hang. If Blinky didn't know better he would think they move.

"Those are just a glance into the past or the future, come. If you agree to stay there will be plenty of time for you to look around." Another wall slides open as the one behind them slides closed. Deya keeps trying to make him move faster, her patience endless.

"And if I don't? Stay that is?" He takes one last glance at the painting before going after her.

"If you don't then you will not remember any of this." Deya smiles. It does not put Blinky at ease. The words sound like some sort of vague threat. There is no way she can make him forget, right? Then an alarm rings.

Deya looks up, rolling her eyes.

"It seems we have an uninvited visitor at the door. Our talk will have to wait." She opens a smaller door in the sliding wall. He goes after her.

"What's that alarm, an unexpected visitor, do people just not knock on your door?" Blinky struggles to keep up with her. 

"Officially nobody lives in this house. I hate leaving a trail you see. So someone knocking that the system does not recognize is rare." She clicks something on her belt, another door opens. 

"Is it dangerous?" He wrings his hands, this is exciting but also Vendel told him to avoid dangerous situations.

Deya laughs. "You will learn Blinkous that from this day, should you agree to help me. Danger will be a very familiar sensation." She pauses pushing yet another door open, into the main house. "And if I know anything, you will grow to enjoy the rush."

Blinky swallows following close behind. Kanjigar is by the side of the door, holding a gun. He nods at Deya. She grins going to the door. Blinky swallows again, she clearly does not have a weapon and if whoever is at the door is dangerous. She glances outside through the peephole then swings the door open.

"Hello my friend, what can I help you with." She smiles, its a kind but sharp smile challenging the man to try anything. Blinky looks the giant over. If they stood by side he would only barely reach to the man's chest. His hair seems pitch black in the soaking rain. He has a strong set to his jaw and a scary look in his eyes. Blinky decides to back up by the door. Kanjigar gestures for him to stay down.

"I am Arthur. Give amulet, and nobody will get hurt." Arrrgh puts a hand on his gun.

"I am afraid I know not what you speak off. Would you like to join me for tea, I make a great cup. We can talk and nobody has to get shot." Deya holds her hands open to show no harm.

"I know the amulet is here. You are alone. I can and will take it." He looks around, pausing at the door where Kanjigar hides on guard. 

"So talking is out of the questions. That is a shame. *For the glory of merlin daylight is mine to command*" there is a bright light and the woman is now wearing armor. She holds a sword that is almost as big as her. 

"Here is that amulet you are searching for but I am afraid it will not be so easy to take from my grasp." She grins pushing off towards the surprised man. 

Kanjigar aims his gun trying to find an opening as Deya slices at Arrrgh who avoids and blocks every blow. 

"She is using a sword in a gun fight, is there not a saying for that?" Blinky mutters as gunshots and the clang of steel sound. Kanjigar laughs never taking his eyes off the battle. Blinky peaks past the door to see Deya knock the man to the ground. He tries to shoot at her from the ground but she knocks the gun from his hands then knocks him out. 

"Enjoyed the show?" She grins, the armor dissipates. Blinky comes out of the hiding place.

"What was that?! The armor, how did you manage that? Did they come out of thin air? Is it some new nanotech? Do you work for the military? Who is that guy, what did he want?" Blinky examines the unconscious giant with curiosity. Kanjigar sighs holstering his gun.

Deya just shakes her head with a light laugh. "We have to talk still." She pauses, turning to Kanjigar. "Kanji take him to the cell, figure out who he is. I have no doubt he works for Gunmar. Page me when he wakes." Deya does wait for an answer and Kanjigar does not wait for one, lifting the man who called himself Arthur with ease.

"We are going to take a shortcut this time hun, the main compound is impressive but it's getting late." She pulls down on an unassuming statue and a tunnel opens.

She walks through it at a slow pace. Blinky doesn't follow right away, he is tempted to follow Kanjigar, get to know more about this Arthur.

"Come on Blinkous. Did you not come here to know more about your brother?" Deya looks at him with a patient gaze. He lingers in the foyer, taking one last glance at Kanjigars retreating form before scrambling after Deya.

"I think it's beyond just Dictatious now, tell me everything" he punctuates the sentence by tapping a fist against a palm. 

"First tell me if you are staying Blinky" the tunnels ends in a door that has an indent for a four-fingered hand. It spins open when Deya touches it. 

"How could I leave now?!, I have so many questions!" He crosses his arms.

Deya smiles. "I did not doubt you Blinkous. Welcome to the old world, there is much you can rediscover."

There is a round table in the middle of the room. More of those strange paintings that don't quite make sense, that look too real. Blinky goes over to one with blue skin, six eyes, and four arms. It's strange, his body aches just from looking at it.

"The veil is thin here, do not dwell too much on the art." Deya pulls out a chair sitting down. Blinky looks away, the ache fades. There is a map on the table. He frowns.

"Why is there a map of Arcadia here?" Blinky sits down.

Deya flicks a light on under the table. The map becomes illuminated to show a large crystal drawn at the center with lines radiating out. There is a darker smaller crystal scribbled out in the corner.

"Because Arcadia is where it all began, where everything always begins." Deya runs a hand over the darkened crystal then flips another switch. The map turns into a globe floating above the table. Blinky leans back in surprise.

"Beginning of what?" He looks at the globe to see several of those crystals around the world connected by the lines.

"The spell. There was a war where everyone died, or most of us did. My daughter, if it can be called that." Deya pauses with a sigh.

"Your daughter? You call your daughter it?" Blinky keeps examining the map, trying to memorize every detail.

"It is a long story. She used her body to make a new headstone, to turn back time and bring everyone back using this amulet." Deya puts the strange object from which the armor appeared. Blinky picks it up. It starts to tick and vibrate. He drops it. 

"Shit! Is this thing alive?" He pokes it and it shakes again.

"Nobody knows, The amulet remains a mystery and with Merlin gone, there is nobody I can torture for an answer." Her expression flickers to cold warriors calm for a moment.

Blinky laughs, trailing off as she fixes him with a glare.

"So torture's on the table. Good to know." He clears his throat.

"This is very interesting and I have a dozen questions but most importantly what does it all have to with me or Dictatious?"

"Honestly not much in the scope of things." Deya waves at the amulet and around the room.

Blinky frowns, the statement riles up some primal anger in him.

"Excuse me?! I have done more for troll market..." he trails of frowning. Deya looks at him in surprise.

"Impressive, breaking through the fog like that, hmm." She takes out a notepad, scribbling something down.

"Perhaps it is not such a good idea for you to dabble in the past. I'll get to the point." She clicks the pen. 

Blinky tries to chase the memories that the anger brought but they are gone, leaving emptiness behind.

"Your brother Dictatious is with Gunmar. Which no doubt is not a good situation for him." She gestures as though it all makes sense "I will no doubt be crossing paths with Gunmar. I would like you to give this chance to go get Dictatious before history repeats itself." She picks up the amulet looking into its blue swirling as though it has all the answers. Maybe it does.

"Can you answer any of my questions. This gives me nothing!" He stands up "What do you mean history repeating itself? What do you mean giving me a chance?!"

Deya leans back. "I just saw how close you got to remembering so no, I will not satisfy your curiosity Blinky." She gets up shutting off the table. 

"What do you mean you can't tell me. You called me here! I hate mystery, I will solve it if it kills me, even if you don't tell me!" He punches the wood, it hurts more then he will admit.

Deya nods. "I know but I hope this time we can avoid any unnecessary deaths." She opens through which they came in. "For now I suggest you go talk to Arghaumont."

"Arghaumont?" Blinky follows her, arms crossed.

"Arthur. The man that attacked us." Her phone rings she picks it up.

"Why me?" Blinky would rather not talk to someone who tried to kill them.

"Yes, You can go home Kanjigar." She nods. "I'll be fine your family is waiting for you." She hangs up, turning back to Blinky

"I know you want to ask him a few things and for some reason, I think he will answer you." She winks which just makes Blinky angry. They exit to the main foyer. 

"Fine I'll talk to him, maybe he will be more forthcoming then you." He rolls his eyes 

"Great, the dungeon is down that way." She points about to leave then stops. "Oh yeah, I should also tell you the entire house outside the private rooms are under surveillance, so don't do anything risque." She smiles disappearing into yet another hidden entrance before he has a chance to say anything. 

"*Don't do anything risque*? What even are these people. Magic armor, moving paintings?" He grumbles as he walks down the stairs. Any person would run the other way but once Blinky has some truth to find, he will never stop looking.

Arrrgh wakes up to find himself alone. He tests the restraints. They don't give an inch, the rattle hints at chains instead of shackles. The chair is made of metal. Getting out of this will be a challenge. He also has to get the amulet before returning to Gunmar, returning without it would be a death sentence.

Somewhere in the distance, a door opens and footsteps going downstairs. Arrrgh looks for anything to help him but the cell is empty. There is a bright light above the head and a metal table before him. There is also glass taking up one wall of the room, he assumes whoever is on the other side can see him.

Blinky stares, nose almost pressed to the glass. His hair is dark brown with green highlights. They match his beautiful green eyes. It reminds Blinky of a morning in the forest before the heat of the day sets in. There is no cruelty in them, determination and now and again a slither of fear as the bonds don't give. Blinky reminds himself that this Arthur tried to kill them and no matter how innocent he looks this man is an assassin. With rather large muscles visible under that open shirt. Kanjigar must have taken his protective armor. Blinky tries to not let his eyes linger on that chiseled chest shining with sweat. He is there to ask questions, not consider how attractive this man is. Blinky takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Arrrgh slowly lifts his head, sneering, bearing his teeth at the one who entered. He had seen him covering behind the door in the earlier fight. Arrrgh pulls at the chains if these were handcuffs he would have broken them already. 

Blinky sits across the table on the convenient chair. 

"So, I'm Blinky. Well Blinkous Galadrigal, but most people call me Blinky. What do people refer to you as?" he puts on his best smile. Hostility won't get answers, as evident by the bruises on his face. Kanjigar probably did a number on him. Blinky isn't sure when he woke up.

The man stares at him, eyes narrowed. 

"Arthur." his voice is deep, hoarse. 

"Really, I was told your name is Arghaumont. Any reason you have two names?"

"Old Name, not allowed," he mutters quietly. Nobody has referred to him by that name in many a year. 

"Not allowed, Somebody actually forbids you from being called a name?" Blinky leans back, frowning.

Arthur looks away, he already said too much. Usurna always said he talked too much. 

Blinky shrugs. "How old are you? I'm twenty-three, twenty-four in about a year. Well, that's how birthdays work. When is your birthday?"

Arthur tilts his head looking Blinky up and down. 

"Twenty-five. October sixth." He mutters, his body relaxes. Arrrgh feels comfortable listening to this man. Blinky puts him at ease despite the situation. Is this a new kind of torture to get information out of him?

"Two years older than me! Were you always this tall? My growth sadly stopped at the tender age of sixteen." Blinky whistles impressed. 

"Yes," Arrrgh mutters quietly. He is trying to figure out why this man insists on asking useless questions. 

"So what got you in this life, murder and all? Did you dream to do whatever it is as a little tike?" Blinky leans forward. Deya didn't actually say what questions to ask so he might as well roll with it. 

"No" he doesn't elaborate.

"Everyone has a dream. What's yours?" Blinky leans in, close. Arrrgh hesitates in taking the chance to strike. 

"Gunmar's dream is Arrrgh's dream." He grinds his teeth. Arrrgh should be taking the chance to kill this Blinky.

"Why, what is Gunmar's dream?" Blinky leans heavily on the table. 

Arrrgh blinks, he has been getting too comfortable. He slams his head down against Blinky, driving him into the metal table.

Blinky pushes back almost knocking the chair back, his head bleeding, rage in his eyes "What exactly did that accomplish?! We were having a pleasant conversation!" He wipes the blood off with a sleeve. Blinky gets out of the chair going around. He takes note that the metal chair where Arthur sits is secured into the floor with impressive bolts, chains around his wrists and legs. 

"How old were you when you first hit someone?" Blinky circles the table at a slow pace. Arthur just looks straight ahead. 

"You have to answer my questions for this to go anywhere." Blinky sits back in the chair, making sure to keep his distance.

"You see I think you tried to kill the nice lady and that douchebag. Yours truly too of course. All for some amulet. Do you even know what it does? Does this Gunmar even tell you anything?" Blinky waits, Arthur flicks his gaze down. 

"No, I did not think so. You say this is your dream but how much do you really know." Blinky taps the table in a rhythm. Arthur continues to keep his silence. 

"How many people have you killed without knowing?" Blinky pauses, narrowing his eyes. "How many children?"

Arrrgh growls, an odd sound for a human throat to make. "Never! Recruit children!" The chains cut into his wrist.

"Do you kill the parents, then recruit the children? How is that any better?!" Blinky hits the table. Arthur does not flinch.

"I am loyal" Arrrgh sits back, closing his eyes, he has to remember his training, to be loyal. 

Blinky frowns, some questions answered but not enough. He takes a deep breath. Another strategy may be in order. The door opens at that moment.

"That is enough." Kanjigar enters. "We will be moving this one to a place better equipped." He goes around freeing the chains. Arrrgh struggles to get free. Kanjigar unholsters his gun. Arrrgh hears the familiar click and stops.

"I was just getting somewhere!" Blinky crosses his arms, he is still nowhere near getting any actual answers.

"I can see that" Kanjigar looks at the bruise and dried blood, unimpressed.

Blinky frowns. "This is nothing, just let me keep talking to him! Anyway, I thought you went home!?"

"Things came up. We have no time for you to ask inane questions." Kanjigar opens the door, pushing Arthur through. Blinky trails after them, annoyed. They walk up the stairs. Arthur stumbles a few times with a grunt, the chains on his feet getting in the way.


End file.
